MacKenzie Falls
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: The MF equivalent to SWAC. I don't own SWAC, or any of it's characters, I only own the plot and my OC's in the story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls... after Portlyn disappears in a mysterious balooning accident"

That's when Portlyn went off and cried.

"Thanks but my home is right here in Chuckle City on a little show called So Random!" Sonny exclaimed.

You probably know where I'm going.

So later, in our awesome "Chillax Room" I talked to Portlyn.

By the way, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I play Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls. I know, Mackenzie is a girls name. But my character was named after the writers dad.

"So Portlyn, sorry you have to disappear"

"Will I Chad? Will I really?" She asked.

"Hey! That's mine and Sonny's thing" I exclaimed.

"Is it Chad? Is it really?" She asked. I started getting mad.

"Chad. I really like acting. And I love Mackenzie Falls. It's like my second home. But seriously. Do I have to leave?" She asked me, getting serious.

"It isn't my choice, it's the writers. They want room for a new character. Actually 2. But the 2nd isn't gonna be here for 3 weeks. But the 1st one is gonna be here after we film the next episode. So we should start rehersing" I said.

After we filmed the episode a week later, our first new cast member arrived.

"Hola!" She said in a Mexican accent.

_She's Mexican?_ I wondered.

"Bonjour!" She said in a French accent as she walked through the door, carrying a pink suitcase in each hand.

"Hello. I'm Spencer" She said, talking (hopefully) normal.

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." I started.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Star of Mackenzie Falls, super cute, and hates So Random! even though you said it was your fave show on that commercial." She said. I knew this was her normal voice now.

I nodded. This girl probably was just using all these voices to act and show off to get me to like her. I figured it would ware off soon.

"So want me to show you around?" I asked, glancing at the clock. 11:30. If she said yes, I could take her to lunch in the cafeteria and make Sonny jealous.... wait, what am I saying?

She nodded, her eyes filled with pure joy.

After 20 minutes of sets, dressing rooms and other junk, she was excited. There were 3 main girls on the show, including Portlyn. So Portlyn would be replaced by Spencer, and then there would be 4 main girls, once the other girl got there.

The other two main girls are Danielle and Jessica. AKA Danny and Jesse. They've been "Best friend forever and will be for life because it'll be until death before we aren't but we'll be best friends in Heaven too"

We joke at them about having the same names of the brother-in-laws of Full House. Danny Tanner, and Jesse Katsopalis.

They share a dressing room, and Portlyn had her own. For two weeks, Spencer would have her own.

Portlyn already took all her stuff out. She was angry. I felt sorry.

"Chad! I'm hungry" Spencer whined. I smiled.

"Let's go to the cafeteria" I suggested.

Spencer was really pretty. She had long brownish-black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink cheetah shirt with matching pink cheetah shorts.

She was also wearing a pair of pink uh... flip-flops. I think that's what they're called.

"OK" She said happily.

I carefully placed my arm around her as we started walking. Her face lightened up. She looked like this was Heaven to her.

"Hey Sonny, Windy, Rainy, Stormy, Torni" I said, slightly rude.

"It's Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora, and..." Sonny started.

"Tawni. Not Torni" Tawni said.

"I know, I'm not stupid" I said.

"Are you not, Chad? Are you not, really?" Sonny asked, as me and Spencer went up to the lunch bar. The special today was.... Tacos.... I think...

"Chad, I have special tacos for you over there at the Mackenzie Falls Booth." Brenda said.

"Did you include some for Spencer here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks Brenda" I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Spencer" Brenda said, shaking Spencer's hand.

"You too Brenda" Spencer said sweetly.

"Bye Sonny, Stormy, Windy, Rainy, and Tawni" She said to the So Random! cast.

I high-fived her at the table. She giggled, and I told the rest of our cast the story.

"So Spencer, your gonna be playing a girl named Shailene. She's actually suposed to be a stuck-up, rich snob" the girl who played Tessa, her name is Lilee, said.

Tessa is a minor cast member, yet shes in every episode. Lilee's name gets displayed during the theme sequence, but it's after the "and" so I wouldn't know what to call her.

**(A/N: Shailene on here is pronounced Shay-leen.)**

"Cool!" Spencer exclaimed, overjoyed. I couldn't help but think _This is gonna be 2 long weeks...._

"So, lets eat some tacos!" Ricky, who played Matt exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement, glancing over at Sonny. She was looking at me. I turned my head completly and shot her a million dollar smile.

She gave me a "Stop looking at me" stare, and went back to eating her "sandwich"

It wasn't a sandwich, it was a Brenda sandwich. Brenda never makes us anything, we order it at 10:00 a.m. and it gets delivered to the cafeteria by noon. Brenda is actually a terrible cook.

But her mom was an excellent chef. Brenda is in her 50's, and her mom died when Brenda was 40 because of a heart attack. Brenda's mom was 65 at the time.

"Hey Chad, can you take me to my dressing room, I wanna freshen up" Spencer asked me.

I had finished eating by then, and I nodded in agreement.... yet again.

"Hey before you guys go, the director wanted me to tell you something" Lilee said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said that I'm gonna share a dressing room with Spencer, and then the other new cast member is bringing with her best friend, who has to be with her all the time, so they get a dressing room even though one of them won't be on the show" Lilee said.

"Am I gonna be in a new season?" Spencer asked randomly.

"Yeah. But the new season starts 2 weeks after the last episode we shot is aired." I explained on our way to her dressing room that she had put her bags in.

After she grabbed them, I showed her to her new dressing room.

"This is cool" She said, looking around at the room.

"Later Spence" I said.

"Spence?" She asked, slightly excited.

"Yeah... it's my nickname for you." I said.

"I have a nickname already!? I have to call Allie, and Lexi, and Alex, and Naomi, and Reina, and Lea, and...." she said waaaaaaaaaaaay more, but I really wasn't listening.

"Ok, see you later Spencer." I told her, before she rambled so long she thought I was interested. Then I suddenly got a phone call......

**Thanks to my super-awesome bestie and beta reader, Malisha for beta reading and encouraging me. I have 6 and a half chapters written so far. Ya like, ya review, ya get more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Chad! Dylan! Cooper!" I heard a voice scream. I yawned and realized it was my alarm clock. My mom had set it to say that to wake me up.

I let out another yawn, and went and got dressed in some summer clothes.

We weren't gonna start filming for another week. Spencer had thankfully stayed clear of me.

So I pulled a pair of light brown shorts out, and a regular black t-shirt. It was just an ordinary 10 dollar shirt I bought at Wal-mart.

I slipped on a pair of black converse with no laces and went to visit Sonny.

So your probably wondering who had called me the week before, right?

_"Hey, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, whats up?" I asked. My standard fan call pick-up._

_"Uh, hey Chad. This is Zac" a male voice said. I crossed my fingers and wished that it wasn't Zac Efron._

_"OK." I said._

_"Zac Efron. And I just wanted to tell you that my cousin is a huge fan of yours, and she wanted to know if it was okay if I took her to visit you on the set or something" Zac Efron said._

_"Uh, sure, what time?" I said. The words flew out of my mouth. _

_"6 next Saturday sound good? And if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could show her around the entire set" Zac continued. _

_"Ok. Bye" I said. I couldn't believe it. I had just made a... date with Zac Efron's cousin! She probably is just going to pretend so she can have Zac destroy the set while I'm meeting her. Great.._

So, thats what happened. Stinks.

I decided to go over to the So Random! set to talk to Sonny about it.

20 minutes later, I knocked on the door to her and Tawni's dressing room.

"One minute!" I heard Tawni yell, and something made a thud.

"Hi! Oh... it's you" she said, obviously not happy.

"Sonny here?" I asked. She nodded and I went over to Sonny's side. She was on the floor, a chair next to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She fell when she heard you knock" Tawni answered for Sonny.

"You OK?" I asked, bending down to help her up.

"She's fine" Tawni, again, answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh Sonny, We have a day off of filming, so I was wondering if we could... maybe.... hang out?" I suggested, not telling her I wanted to go on a date.

"Maybe" Tawni answered.

"C'mon Sonny" I said, pulling her out.

"I guess, but can I get out of these clothes?" Sonny asked, refering to her pajamas.

"Sure" I said. Five minutes later, Sonny was out.

"So who was that girl you've been with?" Sonny asked. I thought I heard a little bit of jealously in the tone of her voice.

"Oh that's Spencer, she's our newest cast member. And we're getting another new member soon" I said, with a slight sigh at the end.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny asked.

"It's just that.. I don't know... and... Portlyn left just as fast as she came. So I'm afraid I might get attached to one of the new cast members. The only girl thats been on there ever since the beginning is Lilee, and she's like a sister to me, she was even before MacKenzie Falls, so they aren't gonna let her go." I said, hardly taking a breath.

"Wow." Sonny said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Just then my phone started blaring a song that Sonny had recorded and put on Youtube, and I had downloaded. It was called "So Far, So Great"

"Hmm" Sonny said, smirking.

I blushed.

"Hello?" I asked. It was our director, so why say the fan call pickup. Our director is named Kyle. He's really cool.

"Hey Chad, I just wanted to tell you that our other new cast member and her best friend are coming early. They're coming by tonight." He said.

"OK, bye Kyle" I said.

"Who is Kyle?" Sonny asked me. By then, we were out watching clouds float by.

"Our director. There's another reason MacKenzie Falls and So Random! are enemies." I said.

"Really?" Sonny asked, suprised.

"Yeah. Kyle, and your director Marshall, they're cousins. And their dads were also having them compete against each other. Neither of them liked it, and neither of them never winned. But one time, they tied at a swimming contest. And Marshall wanted the trophy, but so did Kyle. So when they both became directors, they knew that they would compete for ratings." I told her.

"Wow. No one ever told me that" Sonny said.

"I'm the only one Kyle has ever told" I replied.

"That's really cool of him" Sonny told me.

I started to get distracted by a patch of grass on the ground.

"Chad, tell me what's wrong" Sonny asked, with a serious "do it or else" look on her face.

"Zac Efron is coming and bringing his cousin who is a huge fan of me, and so is our newest cast member and her friend, so we'll have 2 more girls running aroung the set, being... well.... look at Spencer, what do you think these two will be like?" I explained, complete with a worried look.

"Chad. I'm gonna tell you something my mom always told me when I was little and worried. 'Keep your head up high, and reach for the sky. It's not the limit, you've got to win it. I believe in you, you believe in me, together, side by side, we'll find something to see.'" Sonny quoted.

"That's.... inspirational" I replied.

"And my dad always told me, 'Live like your at the bottom, even if your at the top' I never really understood that until now" Sonny continued.

"Speaking of dads, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" I said, still looking at the patch of grass.

"Shoot" she said, I glanced at her as she shrugged.

"What happened to your dad?" I asked.

"He's....around. Just not these parts."Sonny said, quickly and quietly.

"ok" I said.

"yours?" she asked.

"Not here" I told her. I guess neither of us wanted the other to know that much.

"OK" She said. She looked at me, flashing a smile. You know how I told you last week that I flashed her a million-dollar-smile. Well Sonny has a billion-dollar-smile. It's so... white, and they don't need to get whitened with any of the 300 shades of white. I need to talk to her dentist about a dental plan simalar to hers.

"I'm cheesy" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"We should go. I gotta make sure the set is clean for Zac Efron's" I started, then sighed. "Cousin" I continued.

"Probably. Well, mind if I come with you?" Sonny asked, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Awesome" she said, as we walked toward the set.

**I'm super, duper, UBER sorry! I was gonna post this chapter last night, but I got home late, and went to bed right away, because it was like 11:30, and... yeah.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and thanks Lisha for being an awesomely awesome bestie and beta!**

**I'm posting the next chapter right after this one, and...**

**Ya like, ya review, ya get more!**


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced at the wall clock in the Chillax Room.

"5:45" I murmered.

I texted Sonny.

(**sonny: bold** _chad italic_)

_hey. wat up_

**nothin. u**

_nothin really. waiting for efron cous_

**i was gonna ask ya bout that**

_now you cant_

**whatev.**

_sure_

**what time is he comin**

_six_

**its already 5:59**

_i know_

**hes bad at timing**

_hes here_

**ok l8r**

_u 2_

I walked out the door.

"I'm supposed to be here. Ask CDC" Zac said.

He had a girl about 11 next to him.

She had long brown hair, brown eyes and was a cute little kid.

"Hey Chad. This is my cousin. Her sister was the one who wanted to come, but she was sick so I asked Lexi to come." Zac told me.

"My name is Alex." the little girl spoke up in a shy tone.

"Hey! I'm not sick anymore!" a girl said, running up behind them.

"And this is Chynna. She's.." Zac started.

"15." Chynna said.

"Nice to meet you two" I told the girls.

Alex blushed.

I bent down to her level.  
"Especially you" I said, flashing a million dollar smile.

"Zac! Take a picture" Chynna demanded, coming over and making us pose.

"Say Chad Dylan" I said.

"Chad Dylan!" they said.

"You guys wanna ask Lilee to give you a tour of the set?" I asked.

"Who's Lilee?" Lexi asked.

"She's my friend. The blond on MacKenzie Falls" I said.

"I've never heard of MacKe.." Lexi started.

Zac nudged her.

"Oh yeah!" she said.

"Sure" Chynna said.

I called Lilee over, she took the girls around.

"So Efron. What's your real reason?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Chynna wanted to come" Zac told me.

"Sure. Now tell the truth, or I will go get the lie detector." I told him.

"Fine. I wanted to force you to let me get in because I heard I was on your don't admit list" he said.

"You are! And let me put this is words you can understand. You ain't gettin in there fool!" I told him.

"So now I'm stupid?" he asked.

"Leave." I told him.

Just then, Chynna and Lexi came back with Lilee.

"Alex." I began.

She nodded.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked her.

She nodded again and took it out.

"Call me if Zac ever gives you trouble." I said, glaring at Zac.

She laughed and smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

I smiled. in the Chillax room. It was 7. I decided to pay Sonny another visit. She had had to leave before Zac came.

I got up and walked to the cafeteria. I knew she'd be there, eating.

Sure enough, she was.

"Hey Sonny" I said, sitting next to her.

"Hey Chad" she said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My best friend Lucy is coming for another visit, and she promised she'd spend time with me, not Tawni." She said.

"The one at my Chad-tastic birthday party?" I asked.

"Yep" she said with a nod.

"So. Hows it going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. Just can't wait" She said with a huge smile.

"Awesome" I told her.

"I gotta go, Lucy said she'd call me with details." Sonny said, getting up to go.

"Wait Sonny. I know this is kinda sudden, but.." I started.

"Uh-huh?" She asked.

"Maybe this will explain it" I said, leaning in toward her and planting my lips on hers.

When I broke away, her eyes were really wide. She ran away quickly, as a blond girl walked in.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Taylor" she replied, turning around from the yogurt machine to face me.

"I'm sorry I don't have any paper" I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking out her cell phone.

"Yeah" I said, amazed she wasn't obsessed or anything.

"So.." I asked.

"Huh?" She said, looking up.

"Kinda awkward" I said.

"Maybe to you" she said.

"Not to you?" I asked.

"Nah. Your just a guy." She said.

"OK..." I said awkwardly.

"Bye" She said, carrying two yogurt cups.

"Weird" I said, after she had left.

(Sonny needs to have just a small part, like MacKenzie Falls gets on SWAC. Please don't hate me. It's just because it involves Taylor) **Sonny's POV**

I was on the phone, talking to Lucy.

As we said our good-byes and "See ya soon" I noticed a blond girl walking around.

"Uh hi, I'm Sonny" I told her.

"I'm Taylor. I'm trying to find my friend." She said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Malisha" she replied.

"Is she an extra?" I asked.

"She's supposed to be a main character on her favorite teen drama. I prefer So Random! though" she told me.

"Cool" I said.

"Wait... your Sonny from So Random! Gosh I'm so stupid!" she told herself.

I giggled.

"What, I don't look stupid, do I?" she asked.

"No... It's just.... Your lost. You probably took a left turn instead of a right near the cafeteria" I told her.

"Oh.. yeah. We just got here today." She said.

"Sonny. Who are you talking to?" Tawni asked me.

"This is Taylor" I told her.

"Oh look, it's the queen of So Random! Mrs. Can You PP Dance? Winner, the one and only... Check It Out Girl 1!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Your funny. Here's my number" Tawni said, handing her a business card.  
"OK.." Taylor said, weirded out a bit.

"I better get going" she told us.  
"OK Bye!" I said.

(Chad's POV)

I had just gotten back from my awkward encounter.

"Hi Chad!" A girl told me. She wasn't much taller than me, unlike the blond. The blond was a lot taller.

"Uh Hi." I said.

"I'm Malisha" she told me.

"Nice to meet you" I told her.

By then, it was 8ish.

"You too!" She said, running toward a dressing room.

"Weird" I said. That was becoming my new catch phrase.

Just then my phone rung.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the second you get home, your gonna get your butt kicked!" I heard a familar female voice yell into the phone.

"What's up Gabi?" I asked.

"You broke mom's vase, didn't you!" Gabriella screamed.

"I haven't been home for three weeks" I told her.

"Then one of you idot friends that comes over to sunday football must have." she said.

"Mike and Kevin come over on Sundays to watch football?" I asked confused.

"Do you know what! I had to waste 3 months of allowance to get it fixed!" she yelled.

"It costed over 300 dollars to fix that piece of junk?" I asked.

"300? That's like a year! And I worked on your chores for the past 3 months!" she exclaimed.

"I get 300 dollars per month." I told her.

"I get like 3 dollars!"she exclaimed.

"Mom and dad are cheap with you. I guess I get the money, because I get the talent" I said.

"YOU ARE..." she started.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is hanging up" I said quickly.

I sighed. "Long week. Two more until filming." I muttered.

**I promise, major drama is coming in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

The day before, I had been telling you about Gabriella. She's my sister. She's two years older. Really nice, except when she's mad.

Whatever.

So I was walking around when I saw Malisha and Taylor talking in Malisha's dressing room(by then, I had discovered Malisha was my new castmate)

"Uh hey" I said.

"Taylor! I told you, I met Chad Dylan Cooper!" Malisha exclaimed.

"I never said I didn't believe you. And I met him too." Taylor said.

"When?" Malisha asked.

"Last night when I went to get us yogurt." Taylor explained.

"It was a very awkward experience" I told them. Taylor just nodded.

"I'm getting a call" Taylor said. Malisha and I could hear a vibration.

"Yello?" she said into it, as she picked some of the black nail polish on her nails off.

"yeah hi" she said.

"yes.....sure....yea..... 20 minutes...ok laters" she said into it.

"What's up?" Malisha asked her.

"I'm going somewhere" Taylor told her.

"OK. That was weird" Malisha said after Taylor had left.

(No One's POV, with Taylor)

"Hey Tawni! hey Sonny" Taylor said to the two girls as she walked into their dressing room.

"Hey Tay" Sonny said, coming over.

"Anyway, I wanna tell her" Tawni said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"One, your early, and two, our director would like to met you." Tawni said quickly.

"Marshall wants to meet me?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"yeah" Sonny said.

"Awesome" Taylor said, smile planted firmly.

(20 Minutes Later)

"I can't believe it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"He wants me to do this?" She asked.

"yeah, why wouldn't he?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know" Taylor exclaimed. She glanced at the clock.

"Gotta run! See ya!" she said, running back towards Stage 2.

(CDC's POV)

I heard a bunch of screaming coming from Malisha's dressing room.

I rolled my eyes.

I honestly didn't like Taylor much.

I decided to walk over to see what was so exciting.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Chad" Taylor and Malisha said in unison. They were reading a script. I hadn't even started that script.

"What's with the screaming?" I asked.

"Just seeing what's gonna happen on the next season of MacKenzie Falls." Malisha said.

"Yep" Taylor nodded with a sigh.

I felt that she was hiding something, but I decided not to throw myself into it.

I sat down on a couch, and looked up at the ceiling. There was something hanging. And on the other side of the room was a bunk bed.

"What's with the bunk bed?" I asked.

"That's Taylor's. Mine is hanging up there. At night I just sorta pull the rope over there." she said, pointing towards corner.

"OK" I said, walking over to look at the bunk bed. Underneath the bottom bunk was a bunch of drawers. On the bottom bunk was 2 backpacks, and a suitcase.

"Are you two living here?" I asked.

Taylor nodded, Malisha was too involved in the script.

"I... uh.. BRB!" Malisha said, running toward the restroom.

"So Chad Dylan Cooper. You were kinda suprised I didn't care that your a 'big star' at all last night." Taylor told me.

"Not suprised.... just... amazed?" I asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You don't like me do you?" she asked.

"You don't like me!" I told her. I glanced over to the bed. I saw some redish-brown hair sticking out of a bag.

I picked it up. It was a wig.

"What is this about?" I asked her.

"Haley" she said, a smirk on her face.

"Who?" he asked.

"My YouTube character. She has extremely funny videos, and nobody knows who she is. Not even Malisha. But I told Sonny and Tawni about her and they.." she paused.

"I'm back" Malisha said. I shoved the wig back into the bag.

"hey Malisha. So what part are you playing?" I asked.

"Shailene tries to steal MacKenzie from me" she replied.

"So your gonna play my.... girlfriend" I said. I gulped before the girlfriend.

"Yeah. But we break up because Shailene wows you with her First Class food and stuff" Malisha continued.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Malisha asked.

"Nothing, just I.... already have a girlfriend" I blurted.

"So your kind of uncomfertable with girls having to get all mushy?" Taylor asked. Malisha rolled her eyes.

"Mushy? Taylor Oceanside, have you ever watched MacKenzie Falls. It isn't sappy or mushy love stuff, it's sweet, and sensitive love... stuff" Malisha explained.

"Actually, I have watched it, just not exactly interesting to me" Taylor said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Not my type of TV show" Taylor shrugged, pulling some FroYo out of a mini refrigerator. She plopped down on a chair, and started slowly eating it.

"So who's your girlfriend? Tween Weekly Gossip Gasps hasn't said anything about that" Malisha asked.

"You believe that junk? I thought you just went on there for joking" Taylor said.

"Uh..." I started, suddenly my phone rang, the ringtone for Sonny.

"Sonny is my girlfriend!!!" I blurted.

"Gotta go!" I ran and looked at my phone. She had sent me a text.

**Hey Chaddy**

_hey sonny_

**whats up?**

_just left our new cast member and her best friends room._

**what r their names**

_malisha is the cast member and taylor is the friend_

**taylor... curly blond hair, brown eyes, doesn't really watch "The Falls"??**

_yea... she said she got lost on the set and met you and tawni._

**you actually remembered her name?**

_yep. do you think you could do me a favor?_

**maybe. depends. what for?**

I never texted her back.

I know, I know. I'm a dork, a geek, a dude who needs to ask Sonny out once and for all!

I kissed her, and she ran away, and didn't ask me about it all. Maybe I really should ask her out.

Maybe she'd have fun. Maybe she'd say no.

Maybe I'd.... better think about it.

**(OK. Maybe the drama isn't until the next chapter)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Chad" Taylor said that afternoon.

"Hey Taylor." I said. It had only been a few hours and I had realized she wasn't all that bad.

"Can I have a talk with you? Malisha went sight seeing, and I wasn't been feeling the best." She asked.

"Sure" I said with a shrug. We walked over to my dressing room and closed the door.

"When I was over on the So Random! set, Sonny and Tawni asked me to perform a Haley skit for their director. I did, he liked it and......" she trailed.

"And?" I asked.

"Their director.." She started.

"Marshall" I said.

"Yeah. Can you stop interrupting me? Anyway, he asked me to be on So Random! but Malisha doesn't like that show, and how do I tell her, because I just know she'll be mad!" Taylor exclaimed.

"OK" I said.

"Competing shows is not good for friends. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends but... I think I might talk to them. I found out they'd renovate and me and Sonny would share a dressing room" Taylor exclaimed.

"Bye" she said, running toward the So Random! set.

"Geez, I guess I helped her" I said with a chuckle.

(3 hours later)

I walked into Malisha's dressing room. Taylor's stuff was already out. Malisha wasn't there, but Taylor's bunk bed was.

I walked over to it, and took a seat.

I sniffed the matress, and it smelled like Sweet Pea laundry detergent. It's the kind my mom uses.

I noticed all the sheets weren't there.

I thought I heard Malisha come into the dressing room area.

I ran out toward the So Random! set, before I could cause trouble between Malisha and Taylor.

"Sonny! Have you seen Taylor?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yeah. She's getting her side set up, mine already is" She said. I had looked for her for 20 minutes, and she had been in the Prop House the entire time.

I breathed some heavy breaths.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I was taking my daily exercise" I covered.

"Sure" she said, winking.

"While we're here, Sonny, I need to ask you something." I said.

"You aren't gonna plant one on me again, are you?" she asked.

"No... just... will you go out... on...a...uh...date...maybe...Saturday...sevenish..." I said, pausing between almost every word.

"Sure" Sonny said, flashing me her billion dollar smile.

"Where do you have a dental plan at?" I asked.

"Chad. Your So Random!" she said.

"No, I'm not So Random! I'm never So Random!" I said jokingly.

"Whatever" She said, rolling her eyes.

I went back to Stage 2, and I saw Malisha had just come in.

"Hey Chad!" she said.

"Hi Malisha" I said.

"Have you seen Taylor? I called her and it kept going straight to voicemail. Maybe her phone died, or maybe.." she said.

"No" I cut her off.

"OK, well I'll go to my dressing room, wanna hang out or something?" She asked.

"Uh... sure" I said.

"Hey Chad!" Spencer yelled.

"What Spenc?" I asked.

"I wanna know if you'll go to dinner with me Saturday at seven?" she asked.

"Saturday... seven... eh.... um... I'm busy" I said.

"Oh." She said, I obviously had dampened her spirit.

"But maybe we could all hang out together at lunch today, you, Malisha, Lilee, Ricky, Kyle, and me" I suggested.

"OK!" She said, much more excited.

So Malisha and I walked into her dressing room. She immediatly noticed Taylor's stuff and bed was replaced by a large note on the wall.

_Dear Malisha,_

_I am no pleased to tell you this, but..._

_I GOT AN ACTING JOB!!! WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Sorry I have left you in your time of desperate need, please treasure our friendship always._

_Love,_

_Taylor_

_PS: You can see me every Sunday at 7:00 p.m. on channel 44. Or Wednesday night at 8:30 pm. _

"Isn't MacKenzie Falls on at 7:30 on channel 44?" Malisha asked.

I nodded.

"And before MacKenzie Falls is So Random! right?" Malisha asked.

I nodded, looking down

"TAYLOR ACCEPTED A PART ON SO RANDOM! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME?!" Malisha blew up.

"She just did tell you" I said, pointing towards the note.

"I meant... UGH!!" Malisha said, plopping down on the couch.

"Malisha. If you really love someone, you let them accept great offers, even if it is on a competing show. Think of me and Sonny, we're a couple, and on competing shows. So everyday, I visit her on Stage 1." I said.

"Wow." Malisha said, kinda upset, yet amazed at the truth of it, I kinda wondered if she ignored everything after "Think of me..."

"Never really thought of it like that, did you?" I asked.

"No." she said with a sigh.

"Well, see you later" I said, walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Countdown to filming the new season: 5 days.

Monday, Monday, Monday.

The WORST day of the week, unless we're filming.

So I walked over to Stage 1, and immediatly found Sonny and Taylor joking around.

Malisha and Taylor hadn't talked yet, and Taylor, Tawni, and Sonny were the best of friends.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" I asked.

"Just... hanging out, and rehersing the show, and writing a new Haley sketch." Sonny replied.

"Cool" I said, smiling and nodding my head.

"What's up Chaddy?" Taylor asked me.

"ohmigosh" Sonny muttered, giggling.

"Don't call me Chaddy! Or I'll call Sonny... Allison!" I said.

"Your full name is Allison? My middle name is Alison" Taylor said.

"That's cool.. but, if he calls me Allison, I'll call you.... Taylorella!" Sonny said.

"That's the best you can do? How about... Allisonny Munroe-Doe!" Taylor said.

"Uh, Sonny, I think you just got BURNED!" I said.

The two laughed, and I chuckled.

"Chaddy just helped burn me" Sonny said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the childish talk. Let's see how your rehersal is going" I said.

"You wanna watch us reherse?" Taylor asks, suprised.

I nodded my head.

"You, Mister, Different in a better way?" Sonny asked

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked me.

"Hanging out" I say.

"With Sonny, Taylor, or yourself?" She asks.

"Allison and Taylor" I replied as though I were at a formal event.

Tawni laughed, and smiled as she sat down on a couch near Sonny.

"So what else are we doing?" she asked.

"Rehersing" Sonny and Taylor said in unison.

"OK" Tawni said. For about five minutes, we didn't really talk.

"What's Chad doing if your rehersing, I thought he hated So Random!" Tawni asks.

"I think they're rehersing a Haley sketch," I said politely.

"Oh. Do you watch them?" Tawni asked.

"Uh.. sometimes..." I said awkwardly, and then coughed and said "Guilty pleasure" and coughed again right away.

"Your not that good of an actor, nobody can do that perfectly," Sonny told me.

"OK..." I said with a sigh.

"Taylor, we need to talk" Malisha said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"OK. Is there a reason your wearing the Break-Up Outfit?" Taylor asked.

"What?" I asked.

"She wears it whenever she thinks her dad is gonna break-up with his girlfriend, or something" Taylor explained.

"Ok.." I said.

"I'm leaving" I said, walking into the bathroom.

I heard Tawni leave, and Sonny as well.

"Taylor, I can't believe you! How could you take a job on this 'show'??" Malisha asked, air quotes around the last word.

"It is a real show, just as real as MacKenzie Falls" Taylor argued back.

"No it isn't, MacKenzie Falls has drama and excitement, So Random just has stupidity" Malisha said confidently.

"I'm happy here in Chuckle City, I don't need your friendship, saying that everything I love is stupid!" Taylor yelled.

"I only said So Random was stupid!" Malisha argued, offended.

"So Random, Paramore, my cute jeans that I spent all my money on, that show I watched on the internet with the redhead who has the same 'face' as me, everything!" Taylor yelled.

"I only watched MacKenzie Falls because I wanted to be nice. Real friends do that! But you won't even watch So Random! How would you know you don't like it NOW? You haven't watched it since the premiere!" she continued.

"So.." Malisha said, looking down.

"I guess we're not real friends! Leave me alone, never come to this set again!" Taylor yelled.

I walked through the other door that went out of the bathroom to the hall and sighed.

"Uh-oh" I told myself...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been four days, and Malisha and Taylor still hadn't become best friends again.

My solution for being bummed about two other people?

Go visit Sonny, for a sunny visit.

When I walked into her and Taylor's dressing room, Taylor was no where in sight.

Instead, there was a reporter from Tween Weekly.

"Hey Chad" Sonny called out.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! How about a double interview? Huh? Huh?" he asked in an over-excited voice.

I looked at Sonny, and she shrugged.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"So, what do you two think of each other?" he asked us.

"Chad's a really great guy, super sweet, and a great actor" Sonny told him.

"Sonny is even better, she's a really, really great girl, super, DUPER, sweet, and a REALLY great actress" I said with a smile.

Sonny giggled and blushed, as she tried to hide her face.

"Don't hide your pretty face from the world. And Sonny is beautiful, as well!" I added to the reporter.

"For being on rival shows, you sure are friendly. Why is that?" he asked.

"One day, we just decided the fight had been going on for too long, and decided to be friendly." Sonny explained.

"There are still fights between certain cast members, but at the end of the day, we're usually thinking that we're pretty much the same, great actors on awesome shows." I added.

"I HATE MALISHA SAMANTHA BEHAR!!!" Taylor shouted.

"Malisha, Behar, the new member of MacKenzie Falls?" he asked.

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I thought you and her were best friends?" the reporter asked nosily.

"Keyword: WERE! She blows up at me for taking a job at my favorite show! The chance of a lifetime! Just ask Sonny. I go back to the MacKenzie Falls set, she won't forgive me. She ignors me, and acts like I'm not even there!" Taylor said, flopping down on her bed.

"Oh, OK. I here your all big fans of the Haley videos on YouTube, is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome. Malisha says my face looks like hers, but whatever" Taylor replied.

"OK, Now Taylor, when did you and Malisha meet?" the reporter began asking questions about Taylor and Malisha's friendship rapidly.

Sonny and I left toward their Prop House.

"So when is Lucy visiting?" I asked.

"She arrives tomorrow, before we start filming." Sonny told me.

"How long is she gonna be here?"I asked.

"3 weeks, and her mom is coming too." She told me.

"Cool, you can hang out with only her for a week, Tawni and her for a week, and me and her for a week" I said smartly.

"Yeah, good idea" she said, thinking.

"I'm full of then Sonny" I said.

Sonny turned on the TV, and we watched the all-day marathon of So Random and MacKenzie Falls, back and forth.

After 3 or 4 hours, Zora walked in screaming.

"Sonny, turn it to Tween Weekly Gossip Gasps, or Sharona Knows!" she yelled.

Sonny did as told, and the headline said "TV War!"

_MacKenzie Falls, This is for you!_

_Malisha Behar, the newest cast member of the awesome TV drama, has told us a few things about the cast of So Random!_

_Sonny: Funny? I've seen funnier oranges! But she does have gorgeous hair._

_Tawni: She's OK, but she'd be better here at the Falls_

_Zora: She's a ugly little kid, why'd they choose her on that show. I'm funnier than her! But yea, better So Random then The Falls._

_Nico: What's with all the hats? And he loves snakes and junk!_

_Grady: He's just... weird._

_Newcomer Taylor: I have no comments, but if I did, they'd be bad._

_But on the other hand, Taylor of So Random! had only nice things to say about "The Falls"_

_Chad: Super Sweet! He's just awesome._

_Lilee: She was really nice to me when I was over there, and I totally wanna get to know her more._

_Ricky: He's pretty funny for being on a drama!_

_Kyle: He reminds me of my cousin Brandon! Nice, sporty, etc._

_Spencer: She's kinda girly- but really nice_

_Malisha: She's nice, smart, beautiful, just... awesome._

_So, maybe So Random doesn't know about this war, but neither does Chad Dylan Cooper! _

_Sonny and Chad, according to Malisha, are dating! They want it hush-hush, but Malisha let it slip!_

_Here at tween weekly, we laugh at the blurting of words, so go ahead, do it!_

_Signing off,_

_Sharona, Santiago, and Baby May. _

"TV War?!" Sonny and I yelled at the same time.

"Ohmigosh! Have you guys seen Taylor?" Malisha yelled, running in.

"Dressing room, check the closet too" Sonny said.

"C'mon!" she yelled, and pulled our arms.

She ran towards Taylor and Sonny's dressing room, and when we got there, she started rambling out words and crying.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry, I never said any of that stuff, and I should be happy for you, and I'm really sorry, and please please please forgive me!" she exclaimed, hardly taking a breath.

"Malisha, I forgive you, but what do you mean you never said any of what?" Taylor asked confused.

Zora appeared from no where and handed her a phone.

"Malisha, how could you.." she started.

"They twisted my words, I never said any of that stuff. I'm sorry to you, and everyone at So Random!" Malisha cried.

"I said jokingly that Sonny wasn't as funny as oranges, and they took it literally. But seriously Sonny, I love your hair, it's so... awesome. I said Tawni was OK and one of the funniest people on the show. I said Zora is a quirky little kid, and at first wondered why they chose her, because I didn't think she'd have the capability to learn all the lines. She's too funny to be on a drama. Nico, I never said anything bad. Grady, he is weird, and I said it laughing. Taylor, I joked with the bad comments, I said after that, 'kidding, she's awesome'" Malisha continued.

"Thanks Lisha, you really are a good friend" Taylor said with a smile.

"Hey Malisha, we gotta get over to The Falls to rehearse." I mentioned.


	8. The End

**oh my gosh! I totally forgot I didn't post this chapter! Sorry people! Here ya go! Don't be mad! I'm really forgetful!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Tween Weekly really twisted your words up" I told Malisha, as we watched the new episode of MacKenzie Falls.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Well, do you know when Sonny and Taylor are getting here?" I asked.

"Soon, it doesn't take more than five minutes to get to the screening room" she said with a shrug.

"Yeah" I nodded my head in agreement.

"We're here" Sonny and Taylor announced, then giggled their guts out... not literally, but... kinda.. you know what I mean.

I went to the edge of the couch, so Sonny could sit next to me, and then Taylor on her otherside, who would be next to Malisha.

"Hey, so uh.. what was with Spencer being all close to you in the cafeteria that one day?" Sonny asked.

"I uh..." I stumbled.

"yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"I wanted to make you jealous, without her knowing, so I did things to make her get all.." I started.

"Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to make Sonny Munroe jealous?" Sonny interrupted.

"Your lucky we're on a commercial break" I said playfully.

"What does that have to do with the price of eggs in China?" she asked me.

"We're talking about eggs in China now?" I asked confused.

The girls all started giggling and laughing and all that.

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls" I said.

Sonny grabbed me and moved her face closer to mine, and kissed me pationatly.

I felt sparks.

Although it was only about 2 seconds, it felt like time stood still.

I smiled afterwards.

"Girls" I said smiling, feeling as though my heart was melting.

I stood up, and Sonny pulled me down.

"Commercial breaks over" she said pointing towards the TV screen.

"How come Tawni didn't come?" Malisha asked at the next commercial break.

"She wasn't feeling good" Taylor said, holding a laugh.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She... uh.. ate some bad tacos from Brenda, and then came out on her favorite and most expensive designer boots" Sonny explained.

"You want me to talk to Brenda about you guys getting good lunch?" I asked.

"Nah, Taylor's been making lunch in the prop house, but Tawni didn't know" she replied.

"Is she a good cook?" I asked.

"Yea" Taylor, Malisha, and Sonny all said at once.

"My grandma was a famous cook, and she taught me when I was little. We were making homemade tortilla's before I was potty-trained" Taylor said

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yea" Malisha said.

"I'd always want Malisha to cook with me when she came over, but she wanted to play with my puppy, Pepper." Taylor continued.

"My dad never let me have one, because he thought all dogs were smelly, hairy, mutts" Malisha explained.

"That stinks. I have a dog, it's name is Noodles. My cousin Stacy gave it to my for my birthday, the one that was Chadtastic" I said.

"Ok" Sonny said.

"By the way, where's Lucy?" I asked her.

"She said she'd stay with Tawni, sowe could go here" Sonny said.

"That was nice of her" I said.

"Yeah" Taylor agreed.

"LILEE, YOU DID NOT SAY THAT ABOUT ME!" I heard Spencer yell.  
"Two friends fighting? Here we go again" I said, sighing.

-----------------------------

**So that's it? Or is it.....**

**I dunno, you decide!  
**


	9. Authors Note

This story is for the fans of The Falls.

I'm sure some of you think it's not very dramatic... but I'm not that good at drama.

I watch comedy more than drama.

I mostly made this story for my bestie: Malisha411.

So I have a few questions, and based on your answers, something MIGHT happen!

1. Should I make a sequel?

2. If I do, any ideas for me?

3. What is MacKenzie Falls even about?(The show)

4. Would you like to contribute a character?

5. How much do you like this story on a scale of 1-10?

Go ahead and review, I don't care even if you flame!

I'd prefer if you gave positive reviews, but I'll take it.

*sniffle* be strong Tay, be strong.

just kidding!

Review! Pleaseeeeeeeeee

LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE

-T-


End file.
